File Loaded
by Dapplewing17
Summary: Fyra has always been able to save and reset, a skill no other human possessed, and when she starts having confusing flashbacks of the Underground, she decides to reset back to her first savepoint to find answers. Will she succeed, or has she doomed herself and the Underground with her reckless actions?


Swirls of dust drifted by - ominous remains from a mass murder. Fyra glanced down at her hands. Caked with the white, powdery material, they wielded a once-shiny knife, now dull and worn. _Where is all this dust coming from? Where am I?_ Purple bricked walls towered on either side of her, trapping her in this strange lavender room. At the end of it stood a matching house. Fyra studied it, debating whether or not to investigate. Stepping through the threshold hesitantly, she marvelled at the tidiness of the house. On the other side was a neat, wooden room with a mysterious staircase leading down into darkness. Automatically, her feet carried her to it, or at least attempted to.

"My child, where are you going? I think you should play upstairs instead." A strangely familiar woman's voice called her.

Fyra came to an abrupt halt. Turning apprehensively, she found herself staring into the warm amber eyes of what appeared to be a goat creature. The motherly composition of her comforted her, but there was an air of anguish surrounding her - some reminiscence of a bitter past.

"Stay here, I'll be back. I need to take care of some business." She disappeared down the stairway.

Fyra stared after her in confusion. _I'm going to get some answers,_ she decided, following the goat monster into a long purple hall.

"You wish to know how to return "home," do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." The goat monster's voice was firm, yet gentle. Without turning to face her, she continued.

Fyra followed.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the ruins... They... Asgore... Will kill you." Her voice cracked. "I am only protecting you, do you understand? ... go to your room."

A surge of sorrow and sympathy choked Fyra, but a cold, controlling force pushed it away, pressing her onwards.

"If not, you will not survive anyway. My child, something terrible has happened. Someone - _something_ \- has been killing monsters. Dust… Dust everywhere… We do not know if they have gotten to the rest of the underground yet. It is not safe. Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." Her voice took on a dangerous tone.

They reached the door at the end of the hall. The door that kept her confined to these ruins for years upon years.

"... Why are you looking at me like that…?" Turning to look at Fyra for the first time, the goat monster studied her, keeping her eyes carefully neutral. "Frisk, my child, I am sorry to ask-", the she glanced briefly at Fyra's dust-covered hands," - but did you do this?"

 _Frisk? Who's Frisk?_ Zombie-like, Fyra staggered towards the motherly goat monster, raising her hidden knife threateningly. _No! Stop! What am I doing?_

"Ah, I understand. Very well then. I, Toriel, caretaker of these ruins, will not let you pass." The room lit up with fire as she summoned her magical flames. They flickered and danced across the room almost impressively - warm and soothing, the very essence of life, yet also with the capacity to harm.

A trail of orange blazed past Fyra's head, missing her by an inch. The strange force took over again, dodging the fireballs effortlessly, and with only one goal in mind - _kill._ Fyra focused in on Toriel's chest, preparing to strike. A symbol was embroidered across the front of her dress - a circle with wings on either side, hovering above scattered triangles. _Huh? Where have I seen that before?_ Her arm automatically slashed downwards, plunging the knife deep into Toriel's flesh, shredding the symbol before she had time to examine it. Fyra gaped in horror and braced herself for the blood. To her surprise, none came, but it was just as painful to watch.

"Uhhh… Urk…" The once formidable monster crumbled to the ground, eyes glazed with shock.

"Knock, knock." A male voice sounded from the other side of the door she was guarding.

 _Another familiar voice. What am I missing?_

"Tori...?" It was tainted with concern now. "Are you there?"

"Y... you... really hate me that much?" Her voice was a rasping whisper. She didn't seem to hear him calling for her. " Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you... But them!" Each breath was a strenuous wheeze now. "Ha… Ha…" She seemed to want to say something else, but her breathing faltered and the life left her eyes. Sighing out her last breath, she faded away to dust.

 _No…_ Dropping to her knees, Fyra reached out to the mere pile of gray flecks where Toriel once stood, as if she could still do something to help.

"Tori?" Whoever was on the other side was pounding on the door now. "Tori…" Their voice trailed away, as if they could sense her death, but underneath it was a burning fury.

The cold, controlling force dragged Fyra to her feet and pushed her onwards. She advanced menacingly towards the door, eyes emotionless slits of ice, to meet whoever was on the other side.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys, this is my first story. After months of procrastination, I finally published the Prologue. I hope it was at least decent. I know this was kind of short, future chapters will probably be longer. I'm at summer camp right now, so I won't have a lot of time to update this story, but I'll try to whenever I can, and I hope you guys can bear with me. The plot probably seems very confusing right now, but it'll become clearer as the story goes along (I hope). Please leave a review if you have any questions, comments or criticism. I'm always looking to improve my writing.** **I hope you guys enjoyed (if anyone is actually reading this), and thanks for reading.**


End file.
